Bright Lights and Bumblebee
by Brightbriar
Summary: Blake Belladonna finds herself at a concert - loud, and full of hyped up teenage girls, it's a place she would rather avoid. She runs into Yang - the epitome of extravertedness. Blake is quick to dismiss the blonde party-goer. However, she's caught Yang's attention, and the bookish senior student is surprised to find herself accepting Yang's offer for a drink as easily as she does.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Cover art done by ram-jam on dA ^^**

 **(I would add a link, but fanfic won't let me...)**

* * *

Blake was starting to question her life choices. Sort of in general.

At the very least, this was the last time she was going to any party, concert, or anything involving alcohol, with these particular friends, ever. She didn't even know where they'd gone, and after being literally forced to go with them, she didn't really care anymore. She sat in the back corner, in the shadows, already feeling drained by the presence of hundreds, maybe thousands of people she didn't know. She ran her hand through her dark, wavy hair, being careful not to move the black bow securely tied like a headband on the top of her head, closing her eyes, trying to put her headache out of her mind, pretending she was anywhere else, wishing desperately that she had a book.

"Hey."

Blake's amber eyes snapped open when she heard the voice. She looked up, to see a relatively tall teenager, perhaps the same age as herself, her brilliant yellow hair almost glowing in the dim light of the concert venue. She blinked. "Hi."

"I'm Yang. Are...you okay?"

Blake narrowed her eyes. "Fine."

"You don't look like you're enjoying yourself."

"I'm not," she said bluntly. What exactly did this girl want?

"Oh."

They continued to hold each other's gaze, trying to discern who the other person was. Yang seemed to fit right into everything that was going on, in terms of what she was wearing, and most of the people here were wearing crop tops, obscenely short skirts or shorts and heeled shoes.

"So...what's your name?"

"Blake."

"I'm Yang."

"You already said."

"Oh," she repeated. She extended her hand - Blake wasn't sure if it was to help her up or so that she could shake it. "Do you want a drink?"

Blake wasn't quite sure how the words, 'No, thank you' came out as, "Sure, why not."

Yang's strange violet eyes lit up, and Blake took her hand, getting to her feet. Blake wasn't terribly sure if this was the best idea, but Yang seemed nice enough. Yang beckoned for her to follow her. She couldn't help but notice that Yang was avoiding walking right in front of the speakers. She was grateful for that. It was probably for her sake rather than Yang's - the other girl appeared to be unfazed by the noise and the crowd.

They finally reached the bar, at the far right of the room. Yang pulled up a stool for Blake, then for herself, then turned to the bartender. "Strawberry Sunrise, no ice."

Blake sat down and swallowed hard, not quite sure how to act. "Um...Apple Cider."

"Hard or soft?"

"Er..."

Blake had no idea. All she knew was she'd had some sort of Apple Cider at a wedding once. Yang leant over and murmured, "Hard has alcohol in it."

 _Why the hell not._ "Hard, please."

A couple of minutes of silence later, (to Blake's surprise, the comfortable kind rather than the awkward kind,) the bartender returned. Yang took a pair of paper umbrellas from a tray, tossing one to Blake, which she only just managed to catch without crushing it. "So..." she said slowly, before sipping her drink.

"So."

"What are you doing here?" Yang asked, appearing to be genuinely curious.

"Escorting some friends."

Yang frowned. "Where'd they go?"

"I have no idea." Blake put the umbrella and drank a bit of the cider. It was really nice. Sweet, but not too sweet. "To be honest, I couldn't care less right now."

"I'm guessing you didn't want to come?"

"Nope." She paused. "This is nice though _." Besides the throbbing headache and the loud music and the people and the fact that I hardly know you._

Yang's eyes lit up, and she grinned. "I'm glad."

"Why?"

The blonde looked like she'd been caught off guard by that. She placed her drink heavily down on the table and swallowed hard. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you care?"

Yang's expression changed again for a moment, before she narrowed her eyes playfully. "You don't have many actual friends, do you?"

"Wha- of course I do!"

Yang smirked a little. "Who?"

Blake narrowed her eyes, glaring at her. She was too taken aback to notice how Yang had avoided her question. The blonde smiled knowingly and shrugged. "Then you've never really had anyone look out for you. Never had anyone care."

"I don't make friends. Don't trust people."

Yang's gaze softened. "Why?"

"It's hard to trust people when the people you've trusted most were the ones who betrayed you," she replied stiffly.

"And I'm guessing that's a sensitive topic...?"

"Yes." Blake said it a little too sharply.

Yang paused. "Could you trust me?"

Blake was about to give her a flat 'No', but somehow she felt like that would be lying to herself. After all, Yang hadn't done anything to make her feel anything but comfortable around her. The conversation, the situation, felt strangely natural. Maybe it was the cider. "Don't know."

"Yeah? And what would I have to do to get you to trust me?"

"Why are you so eager to gain my trust?" She snapped, suddenly suspicious. "Why did you invite me to have a drink?"

Yang paused, glancing at the ceiling. "It was kinda depressing seeing you just sitting there. Concerts are meant to be fun."

 _Bloody extravert._ "Yeah, well, they're not fun for everyone."

"Ha. You sound like my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, Ruby. She's super sweet, but I swear, she's the most antisocial..." She paused, then flicked her gaze over Blake. "Second most antisocial person that I know."

Blake shrugged, pretty sure whatever Yang had just implied about her was true. "How old is she?"

"Thirteen. She loves books. Fantasy, and fairytales and things."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Yeah, the same."

Yang nodded and drained her glass. "By the way, I like your bow."

Blake stiffened. _She can't know. She can't know. She can't know I'm a..._ "Oh. Thanks."

Her eyebrows shot up as the band finally played a song she recognised. Yang grinned widely, picking up on this, leapt off her stool, curtseyed, then held out one hand, her eyes gleaming. She winked. "May I have this dance?"

Blake was surprised to feel a sudden rush of heat when Yang did that. _Why am I so affected by..._ She gazed evenly at Yang for a couple of seconds, a smile slowly spreading across her face. The gesture was so inappropriate - this wasn't a slow dance; it was a pop song with a heavy beat and less than decent lyrics. She took her outstretched hand nonetheless. "Sure."

Yang laughed and led her out onto the dance floor. "Do you know anything about swing dancing?"

"Not a clue."

"Great!" Yang slapped her on the back, grinning so hard Blake wouldn't be surprised if her cheeks were aching. "So put your hand here - lower - the other one on my arm - great. Then rock back onto your right foot - no, your right foot, don't copy me. I'm doing the opposite because I'm leading. Yep, rock step, triple step-OW! No, sorry, it's not your fault, you weren't ready..."

Blake had never been this confused or amused in her life. "Yang, when you asked me to dance I didn't think..."

"Oh, please?" Yang pleaded. "Ruby doesn't let me do any swing dancing with her anymore. It's not hard, honestly. You're a natural."

Blake rolled her eyes - she was anything but a natural, but she conceded anyway. "Fine, fine..."

"Okay! So, rock step - good - then take three quick steps forward - perfect! Now rock forward onto your left foot, and three triple steps back. Yeah, that's right! Okay, follow my lead - rock step, triple step, rock step, triple step..."

Before long Blake felt like she was starting to get the hang of it. "Okay, now we can turn, and go in a different direction - stay close to me, keep track of your feet - rock step, triple step..."

Soon, Yang was leading her around the floor in a roughly circular pattern. A small group of people gathered to watch. "Okay, I'm going to swing you out now - don't stop moving your feet!"

"Wait, wha-"

And then Yang let go of Blake's waist, extended her arm, and spun Blake away from her. Blake rocked back, then Yang pulled her back in, drawing her close, and lifting her off the ground, spinning in a tight circle, then set her back down in time for the next "rock step". And Blake couldn't help it - she laughed. Yang's grin widened, and she pulled Blake even closer to her, _rock step-triple step_ , then swung her out again, then pulled her back in, then oh God, she couldn't take it anymore - Blake met Yang's eye and grinned harder than she'd grinned in a long time. Happiness flooded her veins, her chest full to overflowing with laughter. She was starting to lose track of her feet - everything was spinning - she stumbled - Yang pulled her closer and her heart started to beat wildly and suddenly she felt hot and God was this the dancing or the cider, or could it be _Yang?_ She didn't know if she could pull away from Yang, nor did she know if she wanted to. As her mind skimmed over this last possibility she felt a strange twisting feeling in her stomach and her eyes widened as she realised it was true. She _really_ liked this Yang person.

She didn't know what she was doing - Yang knew that - but the blonde persisted, twirling her under her arm. Blake couldn't stop laughing - Yang pulled her back towards her, _rock step-triple step_ , and then turned the raven-haired girl around and dipped her low to the ground. Blake gasped, and-

 _Oh God the bow's coming loose._

Blake's expression quickly turned to panic as she reached up and fumbled for the ribbon to tighten it, but Yang didn't notice, pulling her back up. The room started spinning, and Blake's grip on Yang tightened, and she was suddenly afraid she was going to fall, but Yang held her up easily, her grip firm, their bodies close, and Blake wanted to throw herself against her, to hide, because if that bow came off, _God, if that bow came off..._

She swallowed down her anxiety and reached for the ribbon, trying to adjust it, but everything was going too fast, and Yang was holding her, and now more people were watching them. She finally got a grip on it, but then Yang swung her out again, and she couldn't hold her hand still, and the bow was pulled away.

Yang froze, and the gathered spectators went quiet. Blake trembled, the tangled ribbon hanging from her hand. A small, neat pair of cat ears protruded from Blake's hair. Blake couldn't look at Yang - she wouldn't be able to stand the look of horror that must be there. She took a couple of quick steps back, suddenly feeling trapped.

"You're a..." Yang said softly, breaking off the sentence part way through.

Blake searched for an excuse to leave. "I have to go."

But Yang grabbed her wrist, and it felt like an electrical charge. "You're a faunus. You're a cat faunus."

Blake swallowed. She wasn't ashamed of her Faunus heritage, but it was obvious that humans perceived Faunus as the lesser race. And if Yang was just another person who couldn't see past her species, then so be it. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"Why did you hide it?"

The Faunus paused. "I want to be seen for who I am, not what I am."

Yang nodded. "Fair enough."

Silence fell between them. People started to lose interest, returning to their small groups. They were still standing so close to each other. Blake's heart was thudding, and a deep red blush dusted Yang's cheeks. But Yang stepped away, much to Blake's disappointment, glancing at a clock up on the wall. "I have to go. Ruby might be worried."

Blake swallowed. "Yeah. Right. Er..." she trailed off, not sure how to put this. "Thanks for not judging me for being a Faunus. I enjoyed your company."

"Blake," Yang laughed. "This isn't goodbye. I don't do goodbyes. I swear I'll find you again."

"Oh yeah?" Blake teased. "How will you manage that?"

Yang winked. "Magic."


	2. Chapter 2

Blake sat on the steps outside the Science Wing, reading. Two years had passed, relatively uneventfully. She'd tried hard to forget Yang, but found she couldn't. So much could change in two years, but Yang never did. She couldn't forget those dancing violet eyes, that bold yellow hair which seemed to gleam brighter than the sun itself...

She bit her tongue and slapped herself. She was being ridiculous. There was no way she'd see Yang again, hence there was no point remembering.

Spring was just starting to arrive - blossoms were starting to come out on some of the trees around the campus, the weather was becoming warmer, (Blake had discarded her scarf the previous week,) and butterflies and the like seemed more abundant. Blake loved the fall, and the colours that came with it, but Spring was definitely next best, with little rain and perfect temperatures.

"Hey."

Blake froze. Her eyes widened, and her breath quickened. _No. No, that can't be right. That can't be..._

She dared to glance upwards, to see _her_.

 _Yang._

She blinked a couple of times, processing this. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Yang shrugged, and sat down next to her. Blake's heart thudded a little harder. _Why am I so affected by this?!_

"How have you been?"

Blake shrugged. "Good. But seriously, how are you- I mean, why..." she waved her arms aimlessly to try and get across her point. Yang laughed.

"Magic."

Blake nudged her playfully, shaking her head in mock wonder. "You must have pulled off a pretty magnificent trick to get into Beacon." Beacon was one of the most prestigious schools in the country, and Yang had never struck her as a great academic.

Yang just laughed again. "I don't know whether to feel insulted, or pleased that I proved you wrong."

"Go with the latter. It's good to see you," the other freshman replied warmly. "What degree are you doing then?"

"A double whatsit. Double degree. IT and Graphic Design. You?"

"Arts and Psychology."

Yang whistled. "You took on a science. Impressive. What are you doing for the arts part?"

"Literature Major, then Human Rights and Gender Studies."

"Human Rights? But-"

Blake's eyes widened, starting to panic. "Keep your voice down!"

"Right. Sorry."

For a long time, Faunus hadn't been accepted at Beacon. Not since an organization called the White Fang had stormed the campus years ago and seriously injured a pair of Human Rights professors. They would have held them hostage until the university promised to change the course to cover the rights of Faunus as well, but the police intervened, and the Faunus involved were arrested. Blake wasn't convinced this was the best outcome - she believed in what the White Fang was fighting for. But not in the way they were fighting for it.

"So..." Yang broke the silence, standing up and stretching. "Shall we walk around for a bit? It's too cold to just sit here. You don't have to do any urgent study or anything, do you?"

"No. I'm free for the rest of the day."

Blake slipped a bookmark into the book, and the pair wandered down the path, being careful to stay out of the way of academics and older students rushing back and forth.

"Are you living on campus?" Yang asked, pulling a mint of some description out of her pocket, and tossing it into her mouth. She silently offered one to Blake, but the Faunus declined.

"Yes. In the Sanctum-Signal building." All of the buildings had pretty unusual names. Sanctum-Signal was named after a pair of top-notch high schools which had played a large part in founding Beacon. Many students who went to those schools came to Beacon afterwards. "You?"

Yang nodded. "Can't remember the name of it. Near the Law School. Heaps of Canadian students."

"The Williams' Building?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"How's your sister?"

"Hm? Ruby?"

"Yeah."

"She's good. Fifteen now. Trying to work out her sexuality."

"Ah, poor thing."

"What about you? What have you been doing?" Yang asked.

Blake shrugged. "Not much. Studying. Reading. Procrastinating. I take it you didn't go on a gap year either?"

"No, I did. I skipped a grade, since we move around a fair bit because of Dad's job. My education was fragmented in places, but if I'd stayed with my age group when I moved schools the...sixth time? I think it was the sixth. Anyway, I would have repeated a heap of stuff. I finished a year younger than most people."

"Where did you go? On your gap year?"

"I went to do work with the military, actually," she said casually. Blake's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Yang paused, wondering how to explain. "Our mother...well, Ruby's mother. She was in the military. She died when I was seven."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't be, it was ages ago, but..." she trailed off, a soft smile lighting up her face, her eyes clouded with memories. "I always wanted to be just like her. So strong, and passionate, and an amazing baker of cookies. But I couldn't stand the order - the rigid rules, the regulations, the 'yes sir's and obedience. I only lasted three months."

"Did you go anywhere after that?"

"Yeah, I went to Australia briefly. Strangest place sometimes. Nice people. Nice beaches. Nice abs. Weird ass animals. Oh, and the 'Aussie, Aussie, Aussie, oi, oi, oi' thing really works. I tried it at a cricket match. It was brilliant. Have you ever played cricket?"

"No."

"Makes no sense. There are two batters, the pitcher's a bowler, and they have fielding positions called things like 'silly mid-on'. Who even calls something 'silly mid-on'?"

Blake laughed. "What, as opposed to silly mid-off?"

"Yes! They actually have that too!"

Blake nodded, letting Yang carry the conversation. If it had been any other way, it probably would have descended into a series of awkward pauses with comments on the weather now and then. And she liked listening to Yang.

"Y'know..." Yang trailed off, pausing for a moment. "I should tell you. I haven't stopped thinking about you since that night."

Blake swallowed. "Really."

"Mm-hm."

"I, er...that feeling is mutual."

Yang looked down at her feet. Blake wasn't sure if it was just her, but she might have been blushing. "That's good to hear," she said quietly. "I've really missed you."

Blake nodded. "Isn't it lucky that we both went to Beacon?"

"Yep." She grinned, still looking down. "Like magic."

* * *

 _"Tale as old as time,"_

 _"_ Yang."

 _"True as it can be,"_

"Yang, stop."

" _Barley even friends,"_

"Seriously."

 _"Then somebody bends,"_

"Yang, I will hit you with my laptop cord."

 _"Unexpectedly."_

The pair sat on Blake's bed, leaning against each other, back to back, while Blake tried in vain to type up her psychology essay.

" _Just a little change,"_ Yand leant further into Blake, dramatically pulling her fist towards her chest. Blake rolled her eyes. She had to admit, Yang was a relatively decent singer. But it was also nearing midnight, and Blake could feel her patience slowly running out.

" _Small to say the least,"_ She threw her arms out either side of her, grinning like an idiot. Blake felt her ears twitch involuntarily, rubbing against the bow.

"Stop!"

" _Both a little scared!"_ She spun around, wrapping one arm around Blake's waist and resting her head on her shoulder, which was _really_ distracting for the Faunus. " _Neither one prepared!"_

"Yang, honestly!"

" _Beauty and the Beast!"_

Yang fell silent, resting her head on Blake, watching her type. Blake sighed. "I don't think it's meant to be sung like a power ballad."

Yang scoffed. " _That_ wasn't a power ballad. _This_ is a po-"

"Yang?"

"Hm?"

"Please don't sing. I love your singing, I do. But not at one in the morning."

"Oh, okay."

Blake rolled her eyes and kept typing. She was lucky she had such a tolerant roommate - Pyrrha Nikos. The relatively well-known student was dux of her old school, she was studying Ancient and European History. After spending a couple of days with her, Blake had come up with the phrase "cheerfully nonchalant" to describe her outlook. Currently, she was in Jaune Arc's room, at the other end of the corridor.

"Blake?"

"Hm?"

"Isn't it weird, that we're hanging out like this like old friends already?"

Blake paused. "We are old friends."

Yang rolled her eyes. "We've literally spent..." trailed off, checking her watch. " Four days and twelve hours together."

Blake glanced at the time too. It was 12:50. "Thirteen."

"Yeah, well, I'm bad at maths. Who knows, maybe that's some kind of record for you. Hey, is that psychology thing due tomorrow?"

"No. I just want to get ahead."

"You should stop. You'll be too tired to do anything tomorrow."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "What am I planning to do tomorrow?"

Yang winked, and Blake felt heat rush to her cheeks. "Surprise."

"What if tomorrow was filled up with lectures?"

"Your schedule's on your wall."

"What if I had other plans?"

"I'm working on the assumption that you still don't have any friends."

"What if I just didn't want to?"

Yang grinned. "Then I'd have to force you." Blake wondered briefly if Yang meant to sound so seductive. Like, all the time.

She closed her laptop. "Fine. What time do you want me?"

Yang's eyes seemed to burn with intensity. "Eight? Outside the arts school?"

"Sure."

Yang sprung off the bed, stretched, and yawned. "I should go back to my room. Sleep."

Blake nodded. "Yes. Sleep is good."

"G'night."

"Night."

Yang went out quietly, closing the door. Blake slid her laptop under her bed and pulled the covers over herself. Her face quickly split into a grin, as she flicked the switch on the lap beside her, making the room instantly dark, and slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of her alarm clock going off was more welcome than usual.

She groaned, emerging tentatively from her covers, daring to expose her arm to the cold, morning air to turn off the harsh beeping. She glanced over at Pyrrha's bed - her roommate was sitting cross-legged, an open book of study notes in her lap. "Morning."

"Hey."

Now, Blake was faced with a tough choice. Her lovely, warm bed. Or Yang. She only hesitated for a moment.

 _Bed._

She curled up, and glanced at her alarm clock again. 7:01. As soon as it rolled over to ten past, she'd get up. As soon as it rolled over to ten past...

7:50 - _Shootshootshootshootshootshoot-_

Blake sprung out of bed, wincing as the cold air made her far less comfortable than she'd have liked to be, shut herself in her wardrobe, got dressed, leapt out, shoved her laptop into her backpack, ran her fingers through her hair a few times, adjusted her bow, and charged out the door. Pyrrha blinked a few times, trying to comprehend this. "That's the fastest I've ever seen her move..."

She raced down the stairs, the thumping probably waking up half of the people in the building, reached the door, fumbled for her key, and slammed most of her weight against the glass as she tried to get out as quickly as possible. She started running, glancing at her watch. _7:58, I can make it, I can make it..._

As the art school came into view, she spotted Yang - well, Yang's brilliant yellow hair - and heaved a sigh of relief. She stuck one hand in the air, waving, too breathless to call out. She heard Yang's yell a response, but she didn't catch what it was - she was too far away. She bent over, catching her breath, as Yang jogged over.

"Hey."

"Morning," Blake panted, straightening up.

Yang gave her a sympathetic look. "Eight too early for you?"

"Yeah, but don't worry," she said easily, brushing her fringe out of her eyes. "Where are we going?"

"I thought we'd start with breakfast."

With that, Yang grabbed Blake by the wrist, catching her off guard, and led her over to a motorcycle on the side of the path - black and yellow. She grabbed a plain black helmet off the front and threw it at Blake, who only just caught it, and put on her own, clicking the strap. Blake stared down at the one in her hands, then slowly lifted it up, putting it on. "Is this bike...yours?"

"Yep! This is Bumblebee."

Blake cocked an eyebrow. "You named your bike?"

"Why not?" She winked. "We've been through a lot together. Have you ever been on a motorcycle before?"

Blake shook her head no.

"It's pretty logical. There are pegs where you can put your feet. Don't touch the exhaust pipe. Lean with me on the corners. Hang on to my hips. Got it?"

"I think so."

Yang nodded, satisfied, and swung herself onto Bumblebee, patting the seat behind her, signalling for Blake to follow suit. Blake, relatively awkwardly, got on, and placed her hands tentatively on Yang's hips. It struck her that this was the second time she'd ended up with her hand on Yang's waist, but she was surprisingly okay with that - it had been Yang's idea both times, after all.

Yang finally started up the engine, and they sped through the campus. It was far too early for most students to be out, so Yang didn't hold back, twisting the handle (or something - the Faunus wouldn't really know) so that the engine let out a guttural roar.

Blake had never felt the wind in her face like this - the way it tugged at her hair and clothes. The sun warmed her skin, and made Yang's hair a dazzling gold. Blake wondered suddenly if she should have tied her hair back, like Yang had, but she quickly decided she didn't mind if it tangled. She was enjoying herself too much to care. Adrenaline surged through her veins, and her heart, thudding hard, felt light, as if it could burst out of her chest.

She didn't find riding a motorcycle nearly as terrifying as she expected. It was amazing to watch the ground rush past her, and it accelerated and decelerated much faster than other vehicles. But despite the speed, Yang wasn't a reckless driver - the longer it went on, the more Blake noticed how predictable Yang was being. She drove as if she assumed other cars wouldn't see her, even if the only people on the almost deserted roads were professors wanting to get some work done early, navigating their way through the carparks. She was experienced, and Blake definitely believed her when she said she and "bumblebee" had been through a lot.

They pulled up outside a coffee shop, on the far side of the large campus. Blake raised an eyebrow, and Yang simply said, "Breakfast."

Blake had never been to this particular café, but she'd heard of it. It had opened up quite recently, and she knew of a couple of older students at Beacon that had part-time or full-time jobs there. Yang pushed the door open, and stepped out to the counter, ordering a chocolate croissant. The person at the cashier, 'Coco', according to her badge, looked expectantly at Blake.

"Um...the same."

Coco handed a number for their table for Yang, then ducked away to heat up the pastries. Yang glanced around the shop. "Where shall we go?"

Blake shrugged. "By the window will do."

Yang nodded and set down the number so that it could be seen clearly. It wasn't long before the croissants arrived.

"So..." Blake said slowly, before taking a bite of her croissant. "What are we doing?"

"Dunno."

Blake sighed, glaring, feeling like she should have expected this. She wasn't sure if she was more ticked off about the fact that Yang hadn't actually planned anything, that she had been forced to get up at eight o'clock, or that Yang had just spoken with her mouth stuffed full of food.

Yang swallowed down the pastry, then explained. "I wanted you to choose. We've been to a party before, which is more my scene, so I want to do something you enjoy."

Oh. That was sweet. Blake paused. What _did_ she enjoy doing, that didn't involve her nose being in a book? "Um..."

"There's plenty of stuff nearby, if you can't think of anything in particular. Ice-skating, a movie...or we can stay on campus."

"So you've planned for there to be no plan?" Blake said, impressed.

"Exactly."

Blake paused, thinking. Ice-skating didn't sound bad, but..."Actually, I wouldn't mind just walking around. Talking. Or we could go to the library - I haven't explored their collection-"

Blake broke off as one of the staff came over, asking if they wanted a drink before they left. Yang glanced at Blake - _you decide_.

"Uh, sure. Iced tea, please."

"I'll have a hot chocolate."

The waitress nodded, and moved off. Yang looked over at Blake again. "I'm all for the library, actually. I always mean to read more."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, I like romance books. And crime."

Then it suddenly struck Blake, at the word 'romance', that this was turning out awfully like a date. She glanced at Yang, eyeing her warily. Could it be a date? Did Yang mean to do that?

They continued to talk about various things - books, music, politics - but Blake was only half concentrating on the conversation, completely distracted by this bizarre possibility. The more she thought about it, the more likely it seemed to be. Why would Yang say that she couldn't stop thinking about her, in those two years that had past? Two freaking years, and neither of them could forget someone they'd met for about half an hour. Blake was starting to doubtless and less that she liked Yang, a lot. In fact, she'd been ready to admit that to herself for a long time. But could Yang like her back? What were the chances? Slim, yes, but there was so much evidence that it could be possible. Yang had actually put a fair bit of effort into this outing - remembering a helmet for Blake, having multiple backup plans, and coming to this particular place seemed deliberate, on top of doing what Blake wanted to do - but why? Why would she bother?

Blake sighed. She refused to let her imagination get carried away. She'd have to wait, and maybe it would become clear, one way or another. But by assuming this _was_ a date, it was highly likely that she'd end up being disappointed.

She jumped back suddenly as Yang waved a hand in front of her face. "Helloo? Blake?"

"Ah- sorry! Just...zoned out."

Yang nodded, placing her hands around her drink to warm them up. "Fair enough. What were you thinking about?"

Blake paused. She didn't want to say schoolwork - Yang might think she was bored with this. "Um...you know, just...Faunus rights and...stuff. I mean," she glanced hastily around, feeling like she had to roll with this now, her guilt growing as she lied. "There isn't a single Faunus working here. Or _anywhere,_ really. You lot get all the jobs, just because of your race."

Yang's gaze softened "That's why you wear the bow, then."

Blake nearly heaved a sigh of relief. She hated lying like that, but it was definitely better than, 'Oh, I was just wondering if you had any romantic attachment to me.'

"Y'know," Yang said slowly, "I wouldn't necessarily blame Faunus for joining organizations like the White Fang. They're treated pretty badly."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "The White Fang is a terrorist group."

"I know, I know. But if it were me, I'd want to fight."

The Cat Faunus shrugged. "Violence isn't the answer."

Yang nodded, and took another sip of her hot chocolate. "But at least you'd be doing _something_ about what you believe in."

Blake blinked. "If you were a Faunus, you think you'd join the White Fang?"

Yang winced. "I never said that. They're still criminals. But people have got to admit they have a decent motive."

"Murder is still murder."

Yang waved her hand dismissively. "Let's not talk about the White Fang. It's depressing."

Blake nodded, and sipped her tea.

* * *

They walked down to the library slowly. They'd decided the walk was nice, so Bumblebee was left behind - they would walk back, then ride back to that building full of Canadian students, whatever it was called. Where Yang was. Blake wasn't sure if suggesting this was the best idea - sure, if parties were Yang's domain, this was definitely hers. But she wanted Yang to have a good time too. _At least I can get some actually work done. Lo and behold, romantic pro Blake Belladonna at work. Not._

"So, Blake, do you expect there will be anything in this library you haven't read?" Yang teased, nudging the Faunus.

Blake narrowed her eyes playfully. "50% chance. And what about you? Will there be anything in this library you _have_ read?"

Yang winked. "50% chance. Ooh, hang on!"

Blake slowed her stride, looking back as Yang stopped under a blossom tree. The blonde leapt up, snapping a small, thin branch off it. Blake only just suppressed a laugh. "How Lizzie Bennet of you."

Yang frowned, confused, and Blake's eyes widened. "She has a habit of picking branches off trees. Please don't tell me you haven't watched the BBC version of Pride and Prejudice."

"What? I haven't even read the book."

Blake resisted the strong urge to face-palm, grinning. "Yang, that's worse!"

Yang shrugged, and handed her the tree branch, which was thick with pale pink blossoms. "It's for you."

Blake blushed a little. "Oh, thanks. Why?"

Yang shrugged. "Why not?"

 _Is this flirting?!_

Yang bounded up the steps as the library came into view. Blake had been to a lot of libraries, but Beacon's was something special. The vice-chancellor, Professor Ozpin, had gone out of his way to invest in having the largest library of any university in the country. There was no way anyone could have read every book here, because the library had much more than books - it kept old newspapers, records and such for student's research. It had hundreds of paper books, and thousand more digital ones students could access. Free access to documentaries, music, for the music students, and as Yang would quickly discover, a series called Red vs Blue, presumably for media studies.

They scanned their ID cards at the front desk, before being allowed to roam through the shelves. The pair exchanged a glance, then made for the fiction section. Yang quickly found a Graphic Novel, (Blake wasn't about to criticise - any Graphic Novel was better than Twilight, unless it was the Twilight Graphic Novel, which made her want to throw up,) while the Faunus searched for some actual books to recommend for her. It wasn't long before a few relatively large piles formed. Yang gave Blake a quizzical look. "You know there's no way I'm going to get through that."

Blake shrugged, pulled up a beanbag for herself, and grabbed a random one off the top.

They sat in silence for about 20 minutes, before Yang finally asked, "Why do you like reading so much?"

Blake didn't respond. Yang blinked, then leaned over, tapping her on the shoulder. "Blake?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

"Why do you like books so much?"

Blake paused, looking up a the ceiling, resting her head on the bookshelf behind her. "I love the characters. And the settings. I love being taken somewhere else. You get to see so many walks of life from so many perspectives."

Yang frowned. "But it's all fictional."

Blake sighed, then closed her book. "You know Jesus, right?"

"Yeah, who doesn't? Wait, you're not going to make me read the Bible, are you?"

"God no. Nothing like that. But according to the bible, he tried to teach people things by telling them parables. Stories. Right?"

"Um..."

Blake paused. "Like the Good Samaritan one. A lawyer asked Jesus who his neighbour was, if he was meant to be kind to those people. Jesus replied with something like, 'A Jew was beaten up and robbed by a group of criminals, and thrown onto the side of the road, left to die. A priest passed him, but didn't help.' So did a Levite - both of these people were individuals that the Jews listening to his speech would have regarded as noble, because of their status, but they wanted nothing to do with the dying man. The priest didn't want to risk touching a dead person for religious reasons, and the Levite didn't want to in case he got into trouble with the group that beat up the man in the first place. So all the Jews listening would have been thinking, 'Oh, an ordinary Jew, like us, is going to come along and help him, and be his neighbour', but it wasn't a Jew. It was a Samaritan."

"The Samaritans and the Jews hated each other. They were enemies. But the 'Good Samaritan' helped the Jew, taking him to an inn, paying for the accommodation and medical stuff, giving the innkeeper some money, saying 'Use this to take care of him - I'll come back in a few days to pay you anything else you spend healing him.'"

Yang interrupted. "Wait, how do you know this?"

"I went to a Catholic middle school. Our teacher was awesome. He explained things in a really funny way - apparently Adam and Eve were really fond of vegetarian lasagna."

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't blame them. Do you believe any of it?"

"No, my really. Anyway, that was Jesus's answer to the lawyer's question. So, who was the Jew's neighbour? The other, upper-class Jews, who would have left him to die, or his enemy, who saved his life?"

"The Samaritan."

"Right, so through a fictional story, Jesus was saying, 'It's not about what group a person comes from - everyone is your neighbour, even your enemy, so go do the same to them.' That's why I like reading so much - the authors of all of these books," she gestured to the pile, "Have something to say that's worth listening to."

Yang blinked, looking a little stunned. "Huh. Wait, so was Jesus an author?"

Blake shrugged. "Kind of."

Yang frowned. "Wait, did Jesus write the bible? Because that would make him, like, a bestseller-"

"Jesus didn't write the bible."

"Oh, okay. Nevermind."

Blake rolled her eyes. "I take it you're not religious then?"

"Nope." Yang paused, then eyed the pile of books. "Which one should I read first?"

Blake paused, grinned deviously, then tossed her _The Shining,_ a Stephen King horror book. Blake wasn't terribly affected by horror stories, but she knew other people found it terrifying. "Try this one. It demonstrates another thing I like about books - it makes you feel things."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Is this a feelsy war romance? Because I know this great one by this Australian guy-"

"No, it's not a romance. This is something else entirely."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, do you mind if I go and do some research for a Gender Studies thing?"

There was no reply. Blake tried again. "Yang?"

"Wha- oh, yeah, go ahead..."

Blake grinned, and got up. When she returned, she was surprised to find Yang was still reading the horror book. In fact, while Blake got a considerable amount of work done, Yang just sat there in silence, reading. Blake could hardly believe it. She actually watched for a couple of minutes to see if Yang was turning the pages. Finally, she spoke.

"...Blake?"

"Hm?"

"...this is actually terrifying." Yang's voice was shaking.

"Yang, it's not real. It's just words on a page."

"It's not _just_ words on a page. God, this is actually..." then she fell silent, reading again.

Blake smiled. She nearly jumped when Yang spoke again.

"Stephen King really does have terrible grammar. This sentence doesn't even have a full stop."

Blake smiled. "Yeah, but it's intentional. It mixes up the pace, replicating the choppy way in which we think when we're panicking."

"Writers are really clever people."

"Yeah, they are..."

 _The Shining_ was actually a really long book - at least 400 pages long. But Yang read all of if quietly, sitting there. She wasn't completely still; she changed her position a few times, and her thumb tapped on her knee during the scary bits, but Blake was impressed. Really impressed. It has taken her a few days to read that book, but Yang was racing through it, and she wasn't half as well read. At least, not to Blake's knowledge. But Yang, although not a bookish person, appeared to be a fast, focused reader.

Finally, she heard the satisfying sound of a book closing. Yang glanced up at her. "You know that feeling you get when you walk out of a movie? Like, that 'what is the meaning of life' kind of feeling?"

"Yeah?"

"This feels like that."

"Stephen King is a good writer."

"Huh. Which one next?"

Blake blinked. "You're going to read another?"

"Yeah, why not? I may as well borrow a couple too - there's no way I'm going to sleep tonight. Like, at all."

Blake checked her watch - four hours had passed. 400 pages in four hours. She leant over, examining the pile. "Have you read _The Book Theif_?"

"No, I haven't."

"It's brilliant. Try that one."

About three hours and three hundred pages later, Blake decided they should probably all if a day here. Yang was pretty disappointed, but she borrowed three books, with the intention of finishing them before the week was out. Blake was slightly shocked, but also amused at herself. She could go on and on about how dynamic and complex a fictional character could be, but she often forgot that real people were the same. Yang was much more than the extraverted party-goer that Blake thought she knew. She was also bright enough to get in to Beacon - perhaps it shouldn't have been such a surprise that she read so quickly, as being able to do so would mean Yang could probably excell while doing a little less work than the rest of them. She appeared to be good at reading other people. And though it didn't look it, all of her actions must have been very deliberate and thought through, right down to remembering a second helmet for Blake to use on the way back to Yang's dormitory. And that also meant that the goofy, warm blonde cared.

Blake smiled to herself as they left the library. Maybe she had found someone she could trust.


	4. Chapter 4

They finally got back to Yang's room, collapsing onto the bed. Blake stared at the ceiling. "That was actually great fun. And I got work done. We should do that again some time."

"Definitely. I mean, I actually learned something."

"Yeah? What?"

Yang grinned deviously. "That _someone_ took religious studies _way_ too seriously."

They fell quiet for a moment, both wondering where this was leading. Yang broke the silence. "Hey, Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I teach you how to swing dance?"

Blake suddenly felt quite warm, but she didn't see any reason to reject the idea. "Yeah. Why not."

Yang got up, pulled Blake off the bed, and put an arm around her waist. Blake had forgotten how much she was affected by this physical closeness. She could control herself when she was simply in Yang's presence, but _oh God_ , with Yang's arm around her waist like that, her stomach tied itself in knots, and the back of her neck burned. "This is, um...this is the closed position," Yang said quietly. "It's a bit easier for me to lead like this. Is that okay?"

"Um...yeah. Yeah, it's fine." _It's perfect._

Yang swallowed hard and nodded. "Ok. Do you remember...?"

"Vaguely. You step back, don't you?"

"Yeah, rock step."

"Which foot was it?"

"Left."

Blake nodded, her pulse racing. Yang didn't move. "Do we need music or..."

"Nah. Should he fine. Okay, _rock step..._ "

It didn't take long for Blake to remember how to do this. But this time, something seemed different. This time, she was somehow more aware of Yang holding her, Yang brushing against her, Yang's breath on her cheek and neck. Everything was silent, except for their rapid breathing, and Yang murmuring 'rock step, triple step' under her breath. The blonde's unusual eyes seemed alive, with deep reds dancing within them.

Suddenly, Blake stumbled, loosing track of which foot was which. Yang held her up, stopping her from falling. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

Blake finally dared to look at Yang - right at her. Yang gazed back, silently. _God_ , they were so close. Blake's hands were shaking, and she felt incredibly warm all over. It wasn't terribly unfamiliar, but it was still terrifying. Because she didn't know if Yang felt the same way.

So much emotion laced Yang's expression. Blake could almost watch her fighting with herself, conflicting emotions fighting each other. Then she suddenly closed her eyes, her eyebrows knotted together, her head turned away. "I'm sorry. I am. I-I just need to-"

And then Yang leant in, and their lips met.

The first thing Blake felt was shock. Complete and utter shock. Sure, she's had her suspicions that Yang _might_ be interested, but his was so sudden. She was so unprepared - she didn't know what to do, how to respond. It felt so perfect, so stunning. Much to Yang's surprise, she tightened her grip on the blonde's waist, pulling their hips together.

Yang, who'd probably had a lot more experience in this area, responded, moving one hand up Blake's back, spiralling deeper into the embrace. It felt so good, so right. But soon, for Blake at least, it felt unnaturally long. She pulled away, and placed her head on Yang's shoulder, hugging her.

Yang couldn't speak for a couple of minutes. "Y-you-"

"Mm-hm."

"You actually-"

"Yeah."

Then she laughed. She broke away from Blake, laughing, sitting down on the bed. She glanced up at Blake, looking amazed. "From the moment I saw you in the corner at that concert, I wanted you to fall in love with me. Because I'm so bloody in love with you."

Blake shrugged. "It definitely worked."

Yang blinked, her eyes still filled with wonder. "Wow. That was...stunning."

Blake glanced shyly down at her feet. "Can we, um...can we do that again?"

Yang's eyes widened. "Yes please."

* * *

"Hey, Blake."

Blake nearly jumped in surprise as she heard Yang's voice behind her as she emerged from a lecture theatre. A few days had passed since she's last seen the blonde, on Saturday. She couldn't control the grin that appeared instantly on her face, or the warmth that spread to her cheeks when she remembered that evening. "Hey. How did you know I'd be here?"

"Your schedule was on your wall, remember?"

Blake shrugged, and sat down next to the door, pulling a book out of her bag. "Not right now, Yang. I need to read this."

Yang frowned. "Not _this_ urgently, surely?"

"It's for this Jane Austen literature course." She pulled a pair of headphones out of her pocket, plugged them into her phone, swiftly chose a song, and put them in her ears. (The human ones.)

Yang's eyebrows shot up. "So this is why you don't have any friends."

Blake grinned even more, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, Yang, I need to read this book by Wednesday!"

Yang shrugged and sat down next to her. "What are you listening to?"

"I'm reading a book."

"Come on, please?"

"That's what the song's called. I'm Reading a Book."

Yang narrowed her eyes in disbelief. Blake didn't protest as the blonde took out her headphones and put them in her own ears.

"Oh my god," she laughed, eyes gleaming with amusement. "This song's actually called I'm Reading a Book."

"Yes."

Yang handed back the headphones, laughing. "You actually downloaded a song called 'I'm Reading a Book'."

"Yes."

"Honestly...I might do that too."

"Yes."

"So you need to read this Austen thing by Wednesday?"

"Yes."

"Is it good?"

"Yes."

"So you're just going to sit here?"

"Yes."

Yang frowned, sensing that the conversation was getting a little repetitive. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes."

"Psychology's a soft science."

"Yes."

Yang grinned deviously. So Blake wasn't listening - no psychology student would agree with that statement. "Am I the most fabulous human being you've ever laid eyes on?"

"Yes. Wait-" Blake's eyes widened as she realised what she said, then she punched Yang lightly. Then she paused, before replying again. "Yes."

"Aww." Yang blinked as she felt her phone buzz. She quickly opened her emails, biting her lip as she read, her eyes quickly becoming dark with concerned.

Blake tapped her on the shoulder. "What is it?"

"Ozpin wants to see me. Doesn't sound good."

"When?"

"As soon as I get this email." Yang sounded tense.

Blake closed her book. "I'm coming with you."

"But-"

"You're not stopping me, and neither is Ozpin. What do you think it's about?"

"I've got no idea. But it doesn't sound good," she repeated.

Ozpin's office was at the very top of the castle-like building that was the campus of Beacon. Neither of them were in the mood for walking up the stairs, so they went straight for the elevator. When they arrived, Yang was the one that knocked.

"Come in."

Ozpin certainly wasn't a young man - he had greying hair, and sometimes used a cane, but he had a young face and voice. He sat at his desk, a cup of coffee in hand. To Blake's surprise, he didn't seem surprised to see her here too. "Yang, Blake. Please, sit down."

Yang was tapping her thumb on her knee again, the same way she had when she read the horror novel. Blake gave her an encouraging nudge, then they both sat down. Yang cleared her throat. "What did you want me for?"

"You are here to discuss your plagiarized IT essay."

Blake suddenly felt the room turn very still. Yang's fist was clenched, shaking. "No. No, that can't be right. I never-"

"One of your classmates had an identical essay to yours. We were able to track who wrote what when, and at what pace, and you appear to have written this essay in approximately two minutes with the help of copy-paste. Is this true?"

"NO!" Yang stood up, her chair flying out behind her. "It was Neo! She rigged the whole thing - Goddamnit, she _said_ she'd get back at me..."

Blake frowned, glancing from Ozpin to Yang. Both of then must have known what this meant. Yang would be expelled if she couldn't prove she hadn't plagiarized. "There must be some mistake..."

Yang stepped up to Ozpin's desk, practically shouting. "You're dealing with IT students - Neo rigged the system! Neo did a thing with coding and messed up everything! I didn't steal anything! I didn't-" she staggered away, sinking back into her chair. " _It was Neo..."_

"That may be true, but furthermore..."

Ozpin paused deliberately, and Yang looked up, tense. Blake clenched her fist. He couldn't do this. This couldn't be happening. Yang didn't have to leave, surely...

"We have heard that you, Yang, have involved yourself in...relationships, deemed inappropriate by some of the other staff."

The room went silent. Blake wondered for a brief moment if Yang had been cheating on her, but that was impossible. Then she realized. Ozpin was referring to her. _Them._ Them, and their straight-as-a-circle relationship. Then Blake spoke up, her voice hard. "If she goes, I go."

"Blake-"

Yang was silenced by a glare from the Faunus, looking dejected, defeated. Ozpin's gaze softened. "I do not want to do this, and I wouldn't dream of expelling either of you on such grounds. But Yang, this has made some of the staff very keen to get rid of you. Unless you can provide evidence that that work was your own work, I'm going to have no choice."

Blake paused, and sat back again, he'd posture still rigid. She glanced pleadingly at Yang, but the blonde's expression was blank. "I can't...she can't...you can't..."

"Yang, I'm very sorry. But you're going to have to leave Beacon."

Yang hardly said a word to Blake on the way back. She didn't want the Faunus's sympathy. Her mind was racing. She had to leave Beacon, and she had to leave Blake. "Oh my God," she repeated for at least the fourth time.

Blake has tried to say she'd leave too, but Yang wouldn't let her. Even if her career was possibly going down the drain because of one stupid, _stupid_ mistake, Blake's wouldn't have to as well.

 _Oh my God. Oh my God._

Blake hesitated, then stopped walking, wrapping her arms around Yang's waist. "Wait."

Yang turned to face the Faunus, and a gentle, warm breeze flowed through the courtyard they were walking in. Everything seemed so still. "When do I say goodbye?" Blake asked quietly.

Then Yang could take it anymore. She threw herself against Blake, burying her face in her shoulder, crying, trembling. "Never."

Blake pulled her closer, making Yang's heart lurch, running her fingers through her hair. "We have no choice."

Yang took a deep, shaky breath. "This isn't goodbye. I don't do goodbyes." She sniffed, stepping back, gazing at Blake with tear-filled eyes. "I swear I'll find you again."

"Yeah?" Blake replied weakly, whispering, her voice breaking as she started to cry too. "How will you manage that?"

Yang closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around Blake, hugging her, simply being there with her, close to her, until everything else faded away.

"Magic."


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

Another year passed, with not a single word about Yang. Blake liked to think that she'd moved on, but she knew that was the lie of the century.

She was now into her second year at Beacon. Things had gone smoothly in terms of classes and grades. She'd found a job, just on the weekends, at that cafe, The White Stag. She'd grown to like the staff there a lot - for the past couple of weeks, she'd worked alongside a girl called Weiss Schnee, who was approaching the end of Year Eleven. She hadn't been a fan at first - Weiss could be stuck up, self-centered and downright bitchy sometimes, proud, and was fairly short-sighted a lot of the time. But Blake had eventually learned she was very insecure - she had an awful lot of money, and knew that was the only reason why people generally endeavored to get close to her. And when she was in a good mood, she was nice enough. Being the bookish person she was, she reminded Blake of Mr Darcy - proud, rich, but also shy, not sure how to express herself, and someone who really looked after the people she cared about.

Recently, Weiss had formed a strong crush on a certain customer - Ruby Rose. It was absolutely adorable to watch. Weiss had been in a brilliant mood all morning, following a conversation she'd had with Ruby the previous day. But it was _really_ starting to freak Blake out. Weiss was _never_ this happy, as a _rule_. The bell on the door rung, and Ruby came in. Weiss's mood seemed to change instantly to nervousness, and Blake had to put in a huge effort not to crack up.

"Hi. The usual?" Weiss's voice was trembling a little.

"Yes please, but I can't stay today," Ruby replied. "Yang's waiting outside."

Blake's eyes widened, and her heart probably stopped there and then. Everything became silent for a moment. She glanced over at Ruby, her mind still reeling, disbelief overwhelming her. "D-did you say...Yang?"

"Yeah, she's my sister," Ruby said brightly, not at all sensing Blake's shock. "Do you know her?"

Blake frowned. "Wild yellow hair?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

Blake swallowed. That was the same phrase Yang had used when Blake had asked the name of her dorm. She _knew_ Yang had a sister called Ruby. How could she not have realised..."You don't have the same surname."

"We're half sisters. How do you know her?"

Blake blinked. "Just a...thing. I thought I met her at a concert once. Three years ago." She narrowed her eyes, thinking. "I wonder if she'd remember me."

 _Of course she would, you idiot._

"I'll tell her you were here."

 _Wha-?! No, no, no..._ She opened her mouth to protest, to say she shouldn't mention it, but Ruby interrupted her.

"Oh, and can I get a cronut, too? Chocolate, please."

Helpless, Blake bit her tongue and put the cronut into the paper bag. Weiss handed Ruby her drink. "One white rose tea," she said, smiling.

 _Yang's over there. Yang's on the other side of that door._ Blake felt to room start to spin as she tried to process this. Weiss and Ruby exchanged a few more words, then Ruby left.

 _Yang._

* * *

Ruby pulled her cloak around her, and climbed onto the back of Yang's motorcycle. She brought the tea to her lips, had a small sip, and smiled. It was perfect. Just like Weiss.

"Hey, Ruby?"

Ruby looked up at the sound of her sister's voice. "Yeah?"

"You've been kind of quiet recently. Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She had another sip of the tea. "By the way, there was someone in there who said she knew you."

"Yeah? Who?"

"I think her name was Blake."

Yang froze, part way through putting the keys into the bike to start it up, and Ruby felt her stiffen.

"Yang? Yang, are you okay?"

The blonde was silent for a couple of seconds.

"...oh."

* * *

 **Hello, fabulous, fabulous people!**

 **Although this is the end of Bright Lights and Bumblebee, the story continues, in Raindrops on Roses and Whiskers on Kittens, which can be found on my profile ^^ That story also contains a lot of white rose, and the white rose aspect of the story will make a lot more sense if you read White Rose Tea first :3**

 **Thanks so much for reading! You're all amazing :D**


End file.
